


Coffee, College and Cute Models

by StarChaser93



Series: Ereri One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Artist Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Humor, M/M, Model Levi, Teacher Hange, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's really late for his first day of College but what happens when the stranger he spills coffee on ends up being the model for his art class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, College and Cute Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rchanscandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rchanscandy/gifts).



> This is for the Ereri Secret Santa exchange :P
> 
> The prompt was an art school au with one as a model for figure drawing so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Merry Christmas xx

First day of college and Eren was already fucked. Not only had he been up all night stressing out over his new classes but when he had finally fallen asleep he had forgotten to charge his phone, meaning his alarm didn't go off in the morning. The front door slamming closed was what eventually woke him and he bolted up in bed, looked at the time and scrambled around trying to wake himself up properly and get out of bed. 

Clothes were whatever he grabbed first and passed the smell test, a shower was forgotten as he went straight for his deodorant praying it wouldn't be noticeable, shoes were pulled on as he clambered down the stairs and his hair was left an unruly mess. He only had ten minutes to get to college and find his class and as he didn't have a car yet and the walk was at least fifteen minutes he knew he'd be running. He grabbed the travel mug of coffee his sister had left for him, snatched up his keys and bag and legged it out of their apartment. 

He managed to run through the front gates with a minute to spare but as he rounded the corner which would lead to his classroom he crashed into something hard.

"Fuck!" 

Eren winced, apparently the something he had crashed into was a person- and they were pissed- he took a quick step back and his eyes widened at the damage. The young man in front of him was completely drenched in coffee, he had his arms raised in disgust and his eyes were narrowed in hatred and they were staring right at Eren. The young man was probably about a head shorter than himself and had a smaller frame and pale, creamy skin. His hair was black and styled in an undercut with the ends just brushing across the tops of his ears, his eyes were steel grey andEren could see the anger radiating out of them. He took another step back.

"I'm so sorry!" Eren apologized but didn't make any attempt to get closer, the other boy looked like he might actually kill him, "I'm really late and I wasn't looking where I was going".

"This is just fucking perfect" the raven swore and tried in vain to wipe the coffee off. Eren stood still for a second in panic and then realized he was still running late, he checked his watched and it was exactly 9:00- he could still make it. 

"I'm so sorry! I have to go!" Eren cried while turning his back on the stranger and continued running away.

"Fuck you!" he heard shouted at him from behind along with a string of very harsh profanities, Eren just winced and kept running towards his class, if he were lucky he'd never see that person again.

9:02 and he was sitting at his new desk and subtly mopping up what remained of his coffee mug. The teacher had only raised an eyebrow as he had entered, flushed and out of breath, and then pointed to an empty desk. He left his now empty travel mug on the floor beside his bag to let it dry and then proceeded to pull out his supplies and try and breathe steadily again.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start today's class" the teacher called out with a teasing smile in his direction, Eren blushed and looked down at his desk. His teacher was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, she had brown hair tied in a messy pony tail, glasses slipping down her nose and a crazy smile plastered on her face. Eren had heard weird stories about Hange's classes and now he was here he was almost positive this class would be the most interesting this year.

"This whole week each class will be devoted to a different discipline, I want to see what level your skills are at and for that we need variety- I run a very unique class where I try to let each student focus on what they need too and develop in the areas they want. Today we're going to jump right in with simple pencil drawings, tomorrow we'll go with charcoal and we'll continue with paint and other elements during the week. Now the catch is that we'll be drawing the same thing each day so that I can compare and contrast your abilities and see what you excel at, where you need improvement and what I can do to help".

Eren grinned happily, so far this class was going to be awesome, he loved drawing and painting and even though he thought he wasn't all that great at it he knew this week was going to be fun. 

"First of all I'm going to need everyone to stand up and help me move the desks around so that this chair" she pointed at a leather, high backed armchair which was currently in the corner of the room "is at the front and everyone else's is in a semi-circle around it". With happy conversation and a lot of laughter the armchair was moved to the centre of the room and all of the desks and chairs were rearranged around it. As everyone took their seats again Hange continued cheerfully "Look closely at where you're sitting because that's where you'll be all week". Eren glanced around and smiled happily, his desk had made it into the centre of the room and right in front of the leather armchair.

"Miss?" someone called out towards the back of the room.

"Just Hange, please" Hange answered and turned all of her attention to the short boy sitting there.

"Are we drawing the chair?" he asked and gestured to the armchair, I looked at curiously Hange with everyone else.

"Ah, no. I have a model coming, well, really he should have been here before 9:00" Hange answered and glanced towards the door, which at that precise moment banged opened and a young man walked in. Eren's stomach dropped and his eyes widened in fear, he almost fell off his chair to hide behind his desk. It was the stranger he had spilled coffee on and if possible he looked even angrier now than he had before. All of the students were silent as he walked in, his shirt still completely covered in coffee and as he looked around his eyes instantly locked on Eren, his expression became murderous as their eyes met. Eren couldn't help the little whimper he let out and honestly considered whether it would be faster to run out the door or to simply climb out of the window to get away.

"Levi! You're late _and_ you're covered in coffee!" Hange called out going over to the shorter man and poking his shirt.

"Fuck off, shithead, you're lucky I'm here at all" Levi growled his stare still hard on Eren's face.

"What happened? I mean, I thought you knew you were meant to drink coffee not wear it" Hange laughed and Levi's eyes flicked over to hers.

"Some shitty brat decided to cover me in his disgusting instant coffee" Levi snarled but Hange just brushed it off and raised an eyebrow.

"Now how could you possibly tell it was instant?" Hange teased.

"It smells like crap" Levi answered in a low, dangerous voice but while Eren was scooting further down in his seat in an effort to hide, Hange seemed immune to his anger and just laughed it off.

"Well, this works out excellent for us! I'm sure you don't want to be wearing that shirt for another moment let alone an hour so you should just take it off" Hange exclaimed happily and Levi all but growled at her.

"Fuck you, I came to tell you I'm going home and to find someone else to-" Levi replied angrily but Hange had reached out and grabbed his shoulder and wasn't letting go.

"Nonsense, just take your top off, sit down and be quiet. This'll work nicely" Hange interrupted and started dragging him to the centre of the room while trying to pull his shirt off at the same time. Everyone sat in stunned silence as they struggled but finally Levi managed to pull away with his shirt still intact and on his body. Hange glared at him, all of her happiness gone in a second as she started to speak in a low, threatening voice.

"Levi, you will get your scrawny ass over here and sit on this goddamn chair or I will not hesitate to show everyone here my photo of you from Halloween" she warned and Eren watched as Levi's face paled for a second and then turned back to rage.

"Fuck you" Levi answered but he seemed to give up trying to leave.

"Perfect! Now just get rid of the shirt and we'll be ready to go" she said and when Levi didn't move a muscle she pulled her phone out of her pocket and waved it at him. With a resigned sigh he slowly started unbuttoning his top.

"OK, now that that's settled. Class, this is my friend Levi Ackerman, he graduated a year ago and last week he lost a bet and this is his punishment" Hange introduced to the astonishment of the class but Eren was only half listening. His eyes had been flicking to Levi to try and gauge his mood and whether he would even live to the end of class when Levi had started to remove his shirt and holy fuck was he gorgeous. Eren couldn't tear his eyes away as with each button Levi showed another inch of creamy well-defined skin, when all the buttons were undone and Levi started to pull his arms from the sleeves Eren had to hold his breath and restrain the sigh he was bound to let out.

Levi had stretched his arms back and maneuvered the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

"Hello? Hello!" Hange was calling and Eren turned his attention back to her immediately although he did notice he definitely wasn't the only one who had been staring at Levi undress. "I know he's pretty but I need your attention" she said cheerily and Eren felt his face flush crimson.

"Levi's going to model for us for the week so I'm going to need everyone to keep it in their pants" Hange said with a smirk and while half of the class turned red and the other half started laughing, Levi was swearing profusely at their teacher.

"Alright, Levi make yourself comfortable and class get to work. I'm going to be wandering around so if you need any help just raise your hand or call out, I don't really care" Hange said while Levi sat down in the chair. Hange walked over to him and made him position himself so that his feet were kicked up over an armrest and his back rested against the opposite corner, his arm were arranged against his chest. The position elongated his body and unfortunately meant that he was at direct eye-levl to Eren. He couldn't focus on his drawing as he stared at Levi who was now staring back angrily. He swallowed nervously and glanced at his empty paper, how was he meant to even start drawing Levi?

He tried taking a few deep breathes and focused on a less intimidating part of him- his feet. As he drew Levi's feet and legs his heart stopped hammering and he started to feel the peace that came with drawing, he went into a zone of complete silence and concentration and just focused on trying to bring Levi to life on his paper. As he reached Levi's chest he had to take a few more deep breaths and he stared for a good five minutes trying to discern the best way to continue, he returned his pencil to the paper and his hand seemed to fly across in a flurry of movement. Levi's arms and shoulders were next and even though Eren usually couldn't really draw hands he didn't have any issues today as he copied Levi's long fingers. Eventually he made his way up to Levi's neck and finally his face, he was so enraptured by the moment that he met Levi's eyes easily and found they were staring back at him- the anger was mostly gone and in its place was a look of curiosity.

Eren took in a deep, steadying breath and tried not to think, he just wanted to stay exactly where he was and recreate Levi's face. He knew it was going to be difficult as Levi had an ethereal beauty to his face, it was all sharp lines and soft curves, and Eren didn't believe that anything less than seeing his face in person could do it justice but he wanted to try and to try he needed to devote his full attention to it. He studied each section of Levi's face in parts- first the shape of his face and then his nose, his chin and his mouth came next. Eren had to draw his mouth slowly and with so much care to even try and get it right and then came Levi's eyes. 

To draw Levi's eyes he actually had to look at them which in turn meant meeting Levi's gaze, it had softened as Eren had drawn and when he finally glanced up to try and replicate Levi's stormy eyes he found them looking at him almost warmly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Eren had to glance away and start drawing again, he had seen something flicker in Levi's eyes and he was desperate to try and capture it on paper. He had never drawn someone as fascinating as Levi and even though he knew that logically Levi probably hated him he couldn't help but get excited at being able to draw him for the rest of the week. When he had finished and sighed in relief, he took a moment to stare at the drawing he had done. 

"Eren, that's beautiful" Hange sighed as she came around behind him. Eren jumped, completely startled by her voice and the movement, he had been so focused on Levi and his drawing he had actually blocked a lot out. Eren had to blink at his teacher and when he did so many other things came back into focus- there was noise and laughter, there were chairs scraping and the sounds of frustrated swearing and at some point Hange had turned music on as well.

"I'm sorry, you were in a zone" Hange apologized sincerely, she seemed to totally understand the importance of being in a zone.

"Yeah but it's OK, I'm finished" Eren said tiredly, he had put so much effort into his drawing that now he was finished he seemed zapped of strength.

"It's really amazing, you captured an entirely new side of him" Hange murmured and bent down to get a closer look at his work. Eren narrowed his eyes and studied his finished product- it was definitely Levi but it wasn't as well. Eren had drawn a softer, gentler version which seemed to come to life on his page.

"You have a wonderful talent, Eren, I'm excited to see what you come up with for the rest of he week" Hange commented and patted his shoulder gently. Eren smiled happily at her compliments and his eyes tracked back to Levi. Irritation seemed to line his face now and although he wasn't angry he didn't seem as calm as he had when Eren had been drawing. Eren gulped and made a decision- he would stay back after class and try and apologize better maybe if he did Levi wouldn't be so angry.

The whole class started trickling out at the end of the hour, Hange was pretty lenient with times and if they had finished their work or had just had enough for the day then she would happily let them go. 'Art is hard' she had said 'and sometimes we just have off days'.

Eren stayed back and packed up slowly but as he did he noticed that about three or four girls seemed to be doing the same thing. They all kept casting furtive glances in Levi's direction who was now standing and talking with Hange- still without a shirt. Eren had to tear his eyes away and focus on what he was doing to actually manage to pack his bag up properly, all of their drawings were staying in this room so that Hange could look them over later.

He ended up bending down to tie his shoelaces up properly while the straggling girls finally sighed in defeat and left, leaving him alone with Levi and Hange who must have been having a good conversation because it was 10 minutes past the end of class. Eren took a deep breath, slung his bag over his shoulder and slowly approached both of them. When they noticed him walking over, Hange gave him a smile while Levi gave him what looked like it should have been a scowl but wasn't very convincing.

"Eren! Levi, you should see Eren's work, it's by far the best today" Hange commented making Eren blush and offer a small smile in thanks.  Levi stayed silent but as Eren watched Levi's eyes flicked over to his desk as if to catch a peek of what he had done.

"What can I do for you?" Hange asked happily and Eren swallowed nervously.

"Actually, I need to speak with Levi" Eren said quietly and Hange's eyebrows flew up and her smile widened into a crazy grin, she nudged Levi with her elbow.

"You should say yes, he's really cute" she whispered but Eren heard her clearly and couldn't help but blush.

'No, no, no... I'm not- I mean- I don't" Eren stammered and waved his hands, Hange thought he was asking Levi out! Although, come to think of it he would have liked too if he hadn't upended his coffee on the guy that morning.

"Don't have an aneurysm brat" Levi commented and then looked to Hange "and you, he just wants to apologize for covering me in his shitty coffee and then running away".

" _You_ spilled coffee on him?" Hange asked in surprise.

Eren nodded guiltily "I did and I'm really sorry, I know there's no excuse but I was running late and I had only just woken up so my brain wasn't functioning plus I had run all the way here... anyway I'm just really sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you just tell me" Eren finished, he looked at Levi with pleading eyes just hoping that he would be forgiven- he didn't know why but he really didn't want Levi to stay mad at him any longer.

"Huh, I'm sure I'll think of something" Levi said dryly with a small smile "I'll start with a new shirt, though". Eren looked over to see a smirk on his face as he gestured to his bare torso and a thought came to Eren and he stepped closer to Levi but he paused for a moment to consider what he was about to say.

"I actually have a sweater you can borrow" Eren said slowly and motioned to his bag, "I brought it just in case it got cold but you can have it if you want".

"You have a sweater and you didn't mention it before?" Levi questioned his voice going low again.

"Uh, yeah, I completely forgot I had it until you mentioned a new shirt and then, well, I wasn't going to mention it because..." Eren trailed off and his face flushed.

"Why wouldn't you mention you had a spare sweater?" Levi growled obviously annoyed at having been unnecessarily half naked for the past hour.

"Well, it's big" Eren muttered after a moment and Levi's eyebrows flew up.

"How big?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the bag Eren was holding.

" _I_ have to roll the sleeves up" Eren answered honestly and managed to raise his eyes to meet Levi's. He was silent for a moment, Eren could tell he was in deep contemplation over whether or not to take the offered sweater. Finally, he let out a disgruntled sigh and held his hand out. Eren grinned and unzipped his bag to pull out the navy sweater his sister had bought him last Christmas, she had bought it a size too big in hopes if Eren grew more he would still be able to wear it.

Levi gave the lump of wool a foul look but proceeded to put it on, when his head had emerged from the hole the fabric actually slipped off his shoulder a little and then Eren watched as his fingertips tried to escape from the sleeves. He couldn't help the giggles from exploding. Levi really did scowl at him this time but Eren was laughing too hard. The sweater was ridiculously big on Levi- the sleeves drooped a good 4 inches past his fingers and the hem fell down to thigh level.

Eren's laughter was interrupted by the clicking of a phone and they both looked over to see Hange with her cell out and a wicked grin on her face, she had been so quiet they had both forgotten she was even there.

"Fuck Hange, delete that picture now!" Levi snarled and stalked over- which meant Eren burst out laughing again at the sight of Levi trying to look scary in a seriously oversized sweater.

"Never! Honestly Levi, you make it too easy" Hange cackled and locked her phone "looks like I have a model if I ever need one again". 

"Fuck you, Hange" Levi growled out before picking up his bag and making his way to the door. With one last look at Eren he walked out and Eren couldn't help but stare after him, a happy, fluttery feeling filling his chest. Apparently today was going to go a lot better than he had originally thought.

 

***

 

On Tuesday Eren made sure he was early to class, in fact he was up before Mikasa and ended up walking onto a very empty campus. He was smiling and happy though because although he was sure Levi still didn't like him he was going to see him again. Shirtless. And that was worth the effort. He made his way up to class and it was so early the room was still locked, he just shrugged it off and sat down against the wall and pulled out his book to wait.

"Anything interesting?" a voice called out and Eren jumped, not expecting anyone yet. He looked up and his eyes widened. It was Levi. And he was early as well.

"You're here early" was all Eren could manage and Levi raised an eyebrow.

"You managed to keep your coffee inside the cup" Levi replied dryly and Eren couldn't help the flush that spread over his cheeks.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday" he started to apologize again but Levi waved him off and rolled his eyes.

"I'm over it" Levi answered and Eren smiled a little. 

"You coming inside?" he asked as he pulled out a little key and walked towards the locked art room door.

"Is that allowed?" Eren asked with a nervous smile, gesturing to the key and Levi shrugged.

"Probably not but it's Hange, I wouldn't be surprised if all of her students had keys by the end of the week" Levi said and held out his hand calmly to pull Eren up and off the floor, Eren gripped his cool hand tightly and rose slowly to his feet, he knew he held on a little longer than he shoulder have but he couldn't help but want to keep his hand in Levi's. There was silence between them then as Levi unlocked the door, entered and then proceeded to stand awkwardly at the front of the room, Eren didn't want to move or speak first but it didn't seem like Levi was willing to either.

And then he glanced up to meet Eren's gaze.

"You know, you stick your tongue out while you draw" Levi commented dryly and Eren felt himself blush to the tips of his ears. Whenever he got very deep into his work his tongue would find its way out of his mouth and hang there until he finished and he knew it wasn't exactly flattering.

"Yeah, I know" Eren replied, looking down and feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he couldn't believe Levi had noticed!

"It's cute" Levi said casually after a moment and Eren's head snapped up quickly only to be met with Levi's back and the sight of more students making their way inside. He sat down a little confused at Levi's change of attitude but couldn't help the happiness setting in, Levi didn't seem to hate him _and_ he actually thought he was cute!

By the time Hange walked in, the class was full and everyone was in their seats, Levi was playing on his phone at Hange's desk while all of the students were talking excitedly about class, Eren even heard some excited exchanges about seeing Levi with his shirt off again, unfortunately he couldn't fault their enthusiasm.

"Charcoal drawings today- have fun!" she called out and everyone pulled their clear, white paper towards them. Levi stood up gracefully from Hange's chair, removed his shirt in one swift movement and then took up his position in the armchair. When Eren looked up to start his new drawing he found Levi's eyes on him and he had to take in a deep, calming breath and close his eyes to focus. He opened them and went about the same process as the day before, starting with Levi's feet and working his way up. Within moments he was enveloped in his zone again and had completely phased out the entire room- all that mattered were his charcoal, his paper and Levi.

He had an easier time drawing Levi today, it was as if his hand already knew some of the lines of his body, he drew in a fury trying desperately to recreate Levi in charcoal and when he did finally finish he was exhausted and his hand was cramping a little. He took a deep breathe and looked up at Levi... who was already looking at him. Levi raised an eyebrow in question and Eren smiled slowly to let him know he was finished for the day, that he had managed to do what he had been furiously trying to do.

Hange approached him cautiously after he leaned back and started stretching his arms out.

"I was going to come over earlier but I didn't want to interrupt... do you mind if I see?" she asked and when Eren moved aside for her to look he watched her face. She was smiling happily, completely captivated by his drawing but she didn't say anything she just nodded and smiled and then walked away. Eren left class with only a small glance back at Levi. He felt good today and he really didn't want to push his luck in trying to converse with the raven again.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern as Tuesday, Eren couldn't help coming in early and Levi was always close behind. They had small, peaceful moments to chat in the morning and soon enough they became the highlight of Eren's day. Levi was actually being nice to him and more than that it felt to Eren like Levi was coming in early on purpose because he knew Eren would be there. He smiled more around Levi and every now and then he would catch Levi smiling back at him.

His art became his life for the week, everytime he would start something everything would fade around him and it would be just him and Levi and silence. It also became very personal for Eren, it felt like drawing Levi was more for him than for class and he became less and less excited over showing his finished product. He didn't really want anyone else to see what he was seeing, to become privy to his quiet moments with Levi. They never really talked much but they managed to express a lot of small things in their expressions. Levi would raise and eyebrow when it looked like Eren was done and Eren would smile in return to let him know he was happy with it, Eren would sometimes catch Levi rolling his eyes at the antics of his classmates and it would make him laugh- it felt like a little private joke between them. It was a peaceful week but Friday was hanging over him, he knew it would be over soon and he was really not looking forward to saying goodbye to Levi.

As Friday's class finished Eren got really depressed, this was it, there would be no more Levi after today. He stared at his latest work and smiled sadly... at least he'd have his art. He was about to get up when he felt someone staring at him and so he glanced up and over at Levi. Levi's gaze was fixed intently on him, his eyes narrowed and a cold stare focused on him. Eren was shocked at the sudden turn of his expression and tried to ignore it but he could feel the intensity of the stare which Levi proceeded to keep trained on him for the last few minutes of class.

Eren could feel himself getting angry. Hadn't they been getting along? Weren't they... well, they weren't really friends but they were something, weren't they? He packed up his stuff with more force than he should have, slamming books into his bag and almost throwing supplies back into their casings. What the fuck was Levi's problem?

"Levi" Eren called out as the class emptied, it was only Levi and Hange and himself left in the room now and he wouldn't end this week with Levi angry at him again.

Before Eren could say another word though, Levi walked up to him and spoke clearly "Come to dinner with me?"

Eren's mouth dropped open in surprise. Dinner? Like a date? Levi was asking him on a date. Oh fuck, Levi had asked him to go to dinner with him. Wait, wasn't he angry at him? He couldn't answer, his mind was going too fast and his mouth had dropped open in shock.

"I think you broke him" Hange commented with a sly smile.

"Oi, brat? Dinner?" Levi asked again, waving a hand in his face until he blinked and shook his head.

"Dinner? As in a date?" Eren said still in shock, Levi rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

 "Yes" Levi answered coolly.

"With you?" Eren asked the surprise very clear in his voice, all of his anger had evaporated and now he just stood in complete disbelief.

"Yes, with me" Levi replied dryly and held his hand out "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in".  Eren was moving in slow motion, still not quite believing what was happening, he handed his phone over and Levi swapped it out with his so that Eren could put his number in.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys alone, lock up when you leave!" Hange called out and almost skipped out of the room.

"So, is that a yes?" Levi asked again and Eren heard the nervousness that laced his voice now that Hange was gone and they were alone.

"Yeah, it is..." Eren started "but weren't you angry?" It sounded childish, Eren knew it did, but he couldn't help the words from falling out into the silence.

"Seriously? What the fuck made you think that?" Levi asked in a steady almost surprised voice.

"Well, you've been staring at me angrily for the last ten minutes!" Eren exclaimed and watched as Levi's cool exterior was tinged pink and then it clicked. It hadn't been anger. Levi just didn't want the week to end. 

"Oh" was all Eren could manage to stammer out.

"Shut up" Levi growled defensively making Eren smile, embarrassed Levi was really cute.

"Alright, I'll go to dinner with you" Eren answered with a smirk, all feelings of anger completely gone and replace with a kind of surreal joy, Levi's eyebrow raised at his expression but he did look more happy, "but I want you to answer three question first".

Levi's mouth dropped opened a little in surprise, Eren's grin widened, he could have so much fun with this...

"Seriously? You want me to answer three questions before you agree to go out with me?" Levi asked in surprise.

"I think it's allowed, I mean, I hardly know you and there are some things I really need to know before we go out" Eren said playfully.

"Isn't that what dinner's for?" Levi argued.

"Maybe but I need some information first" Eren replied steadily.

"Fuck, fine. What are they?" Levi sighed in defeat and Eren grinned.

"Were you really angry when you saw me in Hange's class that first day?" Eren asked nervously, he was still worried that Levi hated him for their first meeting.

"Surprisingly, no. I was pissed you spilled coffee on me but honestly when I first saw you and then you ran off all I wanted was to run into you again" Levi answered honestly and Eren smiled widely at his answer. "I mean, I think I wanted to kill you but I wasn't sure".

"Fair enough. Alright, second question w ere you excited to come back and model on Tuesday?" Eren asked with a playful smile.

"I think you already know that one, I mean, I came in like twenty minutes early to see if you were there" Levi answered making Eren laugh.

"I thought so" Eren exclaimed happily and Levi sighed.

"And lastly, now this one is serious" Eren started and Levi narrowed his eyes in anticipation "like if you don't answer it, it may be a deal breaker".  Levi frowned but waited in silence for Eren to continue.

"What exactly did Hange blackmail you with to get you to actually come in and model?" Eren asked, his voice low and excited.

Levi's face went a little pale and he frowned "Oh, fuck no" he answered angrily.

"Hmm, I'm sorry then I guess no date with me tonight" Eren sighed and started to step away.

"Seriously?" Levi called after him but Eren just waved casually over his shoulder, one more moment and Levi would break... just one-

"Fucking fine...." Levi said but his voice went so quiet Eren could barely hear him.

"What was that?" Eren asked ad he turned back and stepped in nice and close.

"I lost a bet before Halloween and Hange got to choose my costume" Levi answered stiffly and Eren's eyes widened. Oh, that was so much better than he expected.

"What was the costume?" Eren whispered like if he raised his voice this amazing moment might break.

"A cat" Levi sighed out and Eren couldn't help the little gasp that escaped.

"Like with a tail and ears" Eren whispered.

"And whiskers" Levi replied and after a moment he continued on a defeated sigh "and she got a photo".

Eren started to laugh as he thought of Levi dressed up as a very angry cat and... he really needed to see that photo.

"Sorry Levi, I can't go out tonight... I have a very urgent student teacher meeting with Hange" Eren called out suddenly and tried to run from the room.

"Fuck no, get back here" Levi shouted and ran after him eliciting an excited laugh from Eren as Levi caught him.

"No fucking way, I need that picture" Eren gasped as Levi pushed him against the wall, he didn't seem angry at Eren and he was actually smiling now. Levi closed the distance between them and managed to move up into Eren's space, their noses almost touching and lips only centimeters apart. Eren was breathing in shallow gasps as he felt Levi's body up against his own, Levi's hands had found their way to Eren's back and were holding him tightly against the wall.

"Kiss me and I'll give it to you" Levi whispered, his lips moving closer to Eren's ears but Eren only smiled.

"Give it to me and I'll kiss you" Eren whispered in return earning him a laugh from Levi. Eren could feel his whole body tingling at the idea of kissing Levi and then-

"Fine" Levi whispered and without moving his body more than an inch Levi pulled his phone out and scanned through it until he found what he was after and had sent it to Eren. There was a moment of silence until Eren heard his phone buzzing and he unlocked it to look at the new message and... holy fuck. Levi was in black cat ears with little whiskers attached to his face, he had a very angry scowl and his eyes were glistening with hatred. He looked fucking adorable.

"I think I just found my permanent wallpaper" Eren said quietly with a smirk but he didn't get much more than a little laugh out before Levi's lip were on his and he was kissing him sweetly and firmly. He felt like his whole body was on fire just from Levi's touch and he couldn't help but sigh into it. 

And as Levi continued to kiss him happily against the art room wall, Eren couldn't help but think that this was definitely the best class he would ever have.


End file.
